Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to an improved method of fabricating a screening screen assembly for a vibratory screening machine.
In parent patent application Ser. No. 08/062,464, filed May 14, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,858, dated May 23, 1995, a vibratory screen assembly is disclosed having an undulating screen subassembly bonded to a perforated plate and frame. In copending patent application Ser. No. 08/443,377, filed May 17, 1995, a vibratory screen assembly is disclosed which is an improvement over the prior assembly in that the screen subassembly is bonded by a fused plastic grid which is bonded to a frame or plate.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for fabricating an undulating vibratory screen assembly for a vibratory screening machine. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a screening screen assembly for a vibratory screening machine comprising the steps of providing a support screen and a fine screening screen, placing said support screen and said fine screening screen in superimposed relationship, providing spaced areas of plastic, fusing said spaced areas of plastic into said superimposed support screen and fine screen to form a bonded assembly with unobstructed areas of said superimposed support screen and fine screen between said spaced areas of plastic, and forming said bonded assembly into an undulating screen configuration having ridges and troughs.
The various aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: